


Spring Cleaning

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Even the Black Order members have to clean once in a while. In trouble one of the exorcists decides to help you out. When he finds out what he is up to he isn’t so sure about helping anymore.
Relationships: allen walker / reader
Kudos: 18





	Spring Cleaning

The members of the Black Order were hard to motivate to clean their rooms for the annual spring cleaning. The reasons why varied, however the most common one was that no one used their rooms regularly enough for it to need any cleaning besides from some dusting. Decorating and personalising rooms was a luxury many of them never got the time for. Finders had to be replaced too often to even get the chance to settle down, while the exorcists were too busy to think of the rooms in the Black Order as a permanent stay. The scientists were really the only members of the Black Order that stayed within the building all the time and even they barely used their rooms. Rather, it had been their laboratories that needed a cleaning. Them and a certain [Name]. 

Being a hoarder at heart you could never convince yourself to throw away little trinkets, finding either sentiment in them, or their possible future uses. What if you threw away something that you needed in the future? Or worse, what if you threw away something that was actually precious for another or to yourself. You just didn’t have the heart to throw it away. You wouldn’t have to either if it wasn’t for the fact that you happened to be inside of the building that very day. Having just returned from a mission you suddenly found yourself in the midst of the dreaded annual spring cleaning of the European Branch. An event you had managed to avoid up until now.

“My room is fine,” you insisted to no avail. Komui was adamant in getting you to clean your room, one way or another.

“Why don’t you open the door for me, [Name]?” the branch leader asked, a strange glint passing over his glasses. You stiffened, knowing that you had lost the match before it even started. Slumping your shoulders you sighed, admitting defeat.

“Fine, okay, I will get to it.”

Seeing your reluctance Allen popped up behind Komui, smile ever present on his face as the white haired boy cocked his head to the side.

“I can help?” he offered. Relief washed over your face at the sight of the male. “I’m done with my room and have nothing better to do anyway,” he followed up, friendly as always. Truly god-sent in your times of distress.

Komui shrugged at that, not caring much for how the job was done, as long as it was finally done. “That’s fine with me, but I will check _both_ your rooms once you are done,” he spoke sternly before ushering himself off towards his own office. Another place that needed a good cleaning.

“Hypocrite,” you huffed after the man to which Allen chuckled.

“Come, we should get started,” the male encouraged as his hand reached out for your door. Though he didn’t really understand why you were so against cleaning the male was more than willing to help a friend in need. That opinion changed upon the revelation of your room.

Littered all over were trinkets and clothes. Postcards of exotic places that you had been to, souvenirs of a variety of sizes that you had bought whenever you got the chance, dirty clothes that you hadn’t bothered to pick up after discarding them. Everything you owned was poured out wherever there was space.

“[Name],” Allen spoke after a while. Shocked at the state of your room he turned around, eyes wide and face as pale as his hair. “When was the last time you cleaned?” he questioned voice pitching an octave at the horror he beheld.

Shrugging your shoulders you counted your fingers. “I don’t think I ever cleaned the room after joining,” you responded casually as if the mess that was your room was no big deal. And perhaps in a way it was indeed a very normal situation. For you that is.

“How long have you been here?” Allen continued, his head feeling dizzy as he wondered how you managed to sleep. Even your bed was covered with books and other trinkets that made him wonder why you ever brought them. You never were around for them and he certainly had never seen you around with them. 

“A little over five years,” you smirked, pride filling your chest for being around for so long fighting akuma. Allen saw it differently, however. Five years of hoarding. They had to go through five years of hoarding.

“I’m going to ask the science department if they have empty boxes for us,” Allen mumbled, his heart already sinking in at the seemingly impossible task ahead of them. How someone who was barely around could accumulate such a treasure box in their room was beyond him. However, he had volunteered and he was going to help you until the end.

 _If_ there was an end.


End file.
